


Bound to happen

by hellolife21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam walks in on Zayn masturbating in their hotel room and things take off from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to happen

Liam tightens the towel around his waist, casting a little smile at the fans getting on the lift beside him as the doors to his close. There’s a distinct sound of shrill screeching and giggling even through the steel walls. He chuckles to himself, they’ll probably be scouring the hotel all day trying to figure out where he got off at. 

The lift dings. He steps forward, just poking his his head out first to survey for fans. The coast is clear and he heads to his room, reaching down into his swim shorts for his card key. He’s quick to slide it through the lock and duck inside as the second lift dings at the end of the hall. 

He lets out a little laugh, the thrill of almost getting seen going into his room making him momentarily giddy. Double checking the locks, and tossing the key card on the stand the by the door way, Liam thinks he’s alone. That is, until he rounds the entryway and finds Zayn on his bed, hand down his pants.  
Zayn’s got his feet planted on the bed, legs spread and back arched. His right hand is down his boxers, moving in slow careful strokes. He’s got his other hand fisted in to the front of his hair, eyes screwed shut, bottom lip between his teeth. It’s truly a sight to see, and hear because he’s making desperate keening noises, words getting lost in mindless sounds.

"I’m so sorry!" Liam blurts out, flushing in pink splotches starting at his cheeks and moving down his bare chest. "I should have texted you first."

Zayn’s eyes fall open and he stills. He knows he should stop, pull his hand out of his pants and apologize for not texting Liam saying he was busy, to wait to come back to the room. But he doesn’t stop, he lets his hand resume it’s practiced motion over his dick. Liam just looks so good standing there, still wet from the pool, and the way his swim shorts are hanging so low, the towel bringing them down too, Zayn is sure he’s not going to last.

"Zayn, I-" Liam can’t seem to look away, his eyes are glued to where Zayn is working himself over. Part of him knows he should turn around and march out of there, never to talk about it again. But another part of him also wants to keep watching, wants to see if Zayn will pull his boxers down to get a better angle. "Liam," Zayn huffs out, eyes hooded and trained on Liam’s. Liam pushes his towel down, letting it pool on the floor in a damp heap. "Fuck it," he thinks, “this was bound to happen sometime right?” He stumbles forward a few steps, letting himself be lead by Zayn’s gaze. He finds his thumbs hooked into his boxers and swim shorts, pushes them down, leaving them where they lie as he crawls on the to queen size bed with his bandmate.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before, well, not this exactly. They often shared a hotel room and so it so happened that they got off sometimes, usually late at night. It wasn’t a secret, but they never discussed it and they never did it with each other.

Liam settles himself beside Zayn, knee bumping against his. He feels bold, being completely naked while Zayn was still in his boxers at least. It’s a rush that he wasn’t expecting, feeling so brave with his best friend looking right at him, hand around his own cock. It’s a bigger rush when Zayn tilts his hips up and pushes his boxers down until he’s wiggling them off and tossing them away with a flick of his foot. 

"Are you sure?" Zayn asks as he sits up. He lays his hand on Liam’s stomach right where his happy trail starts. Liam can’t do anything but nod and Zayn swings his leg over Liam’s waist, scooting himself down so their cocks align. He bends down and kisses Liam’s neck gently, hesitant, wanting to let Liam say no at any minute. 

Liam doesn’t say no. He just rolls his hips up into Zayn, causing the most delightful friction that make him let out a soft “uhhhnnuhh” noise. Zayn kisses his neck harder now, more open mouthed. He runs his tongue along Liam’s trachea, the stubble there rough against it. It causes a little burn on his lips from the slight scratching of the short coarse hairs and it sends a shock of excitement through him, making him grind down against Liam.

The two of them aren’t sure how long they slow grind against each other, but if the redness on Liam’s neck from Zayn’s stubble is anything to go off of, then it was nearly an hour of slow building orgasms. They lay side by side, both of their come mixed and drying on their stomachs. Neither say anything about it, not even after they shower and curl up in Liam’s bed since it’s clean. Only when Liam is nearly asleep does Zayn speak up. “That was…good.”

"It was great," Liam mutters, voice heavy with sleep. He rolls over and lays his arm across Zayn’s chest. Zayn brings his hand up to cover Liam’s, not saying anything and just closing his eyes.


End file.
